Currently, network-accessed data, such as websites, suffer from the problem of having two or more separate processes for login or registration. Situations may arise where a user wastes time navigating between both the login stage and the registration stage because the user, for example in a website, forgot login credentials (e.g. username and password) or mistakenly believed that he or she had already registered with the website.
In an example instance, a user may have forgotten that he or she has login credentials and may select to register for access to the website. After the user takes the time to register, the website may inform the user that the user has already registered. Now the user must return to the login web page and enter the login credentials to access the website.
Alternatively, a user may have forgotten that he or she does not have login credentials and may select to login for access to the website. After the user takes the time to login, the website may inform the user that the user has not registered with the website. Now the user must visit the registration web page and enter the registration information to access the website.
Both scenarios can be a tedious and time-consuming process for the user, as the user may visit both the login and registration web pages before accessing the website. A website with a structure that results in wasted time for a user is less desirable and may result in lost user interest.
There exists a need for network-accessed data, such as websites, that improve login and registration efficiency to improve the user experience.